Under the Stars
by InfiNight
Summary: In which Shirayuki and Zen spend a night together under the stars.


**Hey Guys! First off, thanks for checking out this fic :D**

 **I do have another one on the same pairing and it's called "Side Effects" in case you guys wanna check it out.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Akagami no Shirayuki-Hime. However, I do own this fanfic. Any forms of taking this story is strictly prohibited.**

\--

The cool night's breeze swept through the Kingdom of Clarines as its Prince, Zen Wistaria, made his way to one of the grassy areas he had come to love inside the castle. A feeling of excitement filled him as he thought that he'd see Shirayuki again tonight- although he had met her briefly this morning.

Zen put the mat he had brought with him down onto the grass, and lay there staring at the stars. He traced out the constellations he was familiar with, finger in the air.

"Orion's belt," He mumbled. "Canis Major, Canis Minor, The big dipper-"

But he was cut off by a flash of red hair, and an all too familiar face that he had come to love. The herbalist was looking down on him, smiling as she said hello.

"Shirayuki!" He gasped in surprise, and immediately tried to sit up.

Unfortunately for Zen, he bumped his head against Shirayuki's and they both ended up rubbing their foreheads in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Zen apologized, this time successfully sitting down.

Shirayuki sat with him on the mat and they stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to do. Zen came to notice that Shirayuki's hair had grown longer, as it was now reaching her shoulders, and he reached out to touch it.

On the other hand, Shirayuki tensed, new to the feeling of Zen's fingers near her neck. She too had been excited to meet him ever since he told her to meet him tonight. And now that she was here, she racked her brain to think of what to do.

Shirayuki's beautiful, radiant, red hair seemed yo facinate Zen, as he stroked her soft hair.

"You know, red is the color of fate." Zen said suddenly, looking into Shirayuki's green eyes.

"Really? Maybe this is fate too." She said somewhat jokingly.

Zen didn't tear his gaze away from hers, and continued to look at her intently. "It is."

Their serious conversation ended however, when Shirayuki felt something touch her neck.

"Mmmph!" She squeaked, her face turning into the color of her hair.

She felt Zen's cold finger touch her neck briefly, and she sqealed, flustered by the feeling.

Zen, surprised by her reaction, laughed evilly. "Ticklish eh?"

Zen's fingers reached Shirayuki's neck again and started tickling it like crazy.

Shirayuki, who was in a laughing fit, tried in a weak attempt to swat Zen's fingers away.

"S-stop!" She giggled. "Zen!"

This only made Zen more eager. His hand travelled down to Shirayuki's sides to try to see her reaction.

"Eeep!" She jerked and laughed harder still.

Soon enough, they both ended up lying down on the mat panting hard. Shirayuki's head was rested on Zen's arm as they looked up at the sky together.

Tiredly, Shirayuki hit Zen's arm. "My stomach hurts now." She laughed.

"Sorry," Zen said, no hint of apology in his voice. "That was fun!"

The two stared into the vast night sky that grew more beautiful each passing second. The stars seemed to shine brighter, and it illuminated the darkness around them.

"It's beautiful..." Shirayuki breathed out.

Zen turned to face Shirayuki' his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful." He whisperd slowly.

"What?" Shirayuki said, her breath still taken away by the view.

Zen blushed up to his ears.

"N-n-nothing!!" He stuttered

Then, Shirayuki turned her head sideways to face the Prince lying next to her. At the very same moment, their noses touched. Their breaths slowly became steady, but their heart did otherwise. Zen's face turned into an even brighter shade of red (it seemed impossible but Zen's thoughts opposed it..) and Shirayuki chuckled a bit, happy that the two of them were together.

Maybe it was the courage of Shirayuki thay Zen came to love. Or was it her sincerity, determination, and cuteness? Zen wasn't sure. However, he did know that he would never find anyone else as perfect as her, and would complete him like she did.

On that note, Zen ever so slowly leaned in closer, and his hands found it's way to Shirayuki's cheek. At this gesture, the red headed girl's breath hitched as she waited, somewhat nervous and excited. Zen's lips where a millimeter away from hers, and time seemed to slow down just for this moment. Just as Shirayuki thought she couldn't take it anymore, Zen's lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

Zen kissed her, taking it slow so that Shirayuki wouldn't feel rushed. He sighed in happiness as Shirayuki hesitantly responded, kissing him back. His hand snaked down to reach Shirayuki's back, and pulled her closer to his chest. He deepened the kiss as his other hand stroked her silky red hair.

"mm.." Shirayuki let out a quiet sound.

Although he never wanted to end it, Zen pulled away. He smiled when he saw that Shirayuki's face had grown red again. Both of their hearts were pounding, and the two were too embarrassed to say a word. However, they both knew each other's feelings.

Shirayuki felt her eyes drop, she closed them for a moment, but soon found herself in a deep sleep. Zen, who was watching her all along, leaned in for another short kiss.

Zen could hardly care about the scolding he was going to receive frok Kiki and Mitsuhide tomorrow. As of now, he was with the woman he loved, and nothing was going to stop him.

"I love you." He whispered and soon fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around Shirayuki.

 **Follow/Fav/Review! -**

 **~Infi**


End file.
